


Accidental

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dead Sakura parents, F/M, Multi, Obito became Sakura guardian after her parents died, Obito is overprotective of Sakura, Pregnancy, Tsunade knows her student well, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: Sakura find out something life altering and is already cussing her lovers.





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ShiSakuIta fic, so hopefully it not do bad.
> 
> If there any mistakes, I'm sorry be kind.
> 
> Hopefully if is goes down well, I may do more for the ship.

How do this happen, no scrap that, she knew how it happen, when did it happen was the question. It been two months since she saw them last, away on a mission that she didn't know how long would take to complete.  
  
Looking down at the plastic stick she held, Sakura just sighed, she knew she had to be between 2 and 3 months.  
  
She was going kill them, bring them back and kill them again painfully. She knew it wasn't just their fault, she was apart of it and all to willing, but they weren't here and she needed someone to blame.  
  
She'll get shisou to look her over later, she didn't need anyone else knowing yet, given how much the nurses love gossip, it be all over the village in a couple of hours, something she didn't need right now, so she wasn't going to have them look at her.  
  
Putting the test in the bathroom draw for now, Sakura then began to get ready for work, she could tell it was going to be a long day.  
  
By the time she finally got her break, she was ready to curl up in a ball and sleep, as much as she would love to, she need to see Tsunade.  
  
Knocking on her teacher's door, Sakura went in, with nerves shooting around her body as she stepped in.  
  
She noticed that both Kakashi and Obito were there, looking at her as well. Why was everything against her today.  
  
"Ah Sakura, was there something you needed" Tsunade asked her, with her hands under her chin.  
  
"I was hoping to speak to you in private shishou" she answered, looking between Kakashi and Obito, "But I can back later, after my shift if that's eaiser" she finished.  
  
"Its fine, we're finished here" Tsunade told her, as both men nodded their heads at her before disappearing in poof of smoke.  
  
Tsunade watched her student and could tell something was bothering her from the fidgeting she was doing with her hands.  
  
"So what did you need to see me about" she asked the rosette hair woman.  
  
"I was hoping you could do a diagnosis on me, to disconfirm my suspicion" Sakura told her, she was positive she was, but she needed another opinion, tests could give negative results. It was uncommon but not unheard of.  
  
"I didn't go to any of the others nurses or doctors, cause I rather not have the village know in only couple of hours" she told her teacher, as she fidgeted with her more.  
  
"And what is it that your hoping I can disconfirm" the woman asked, eyes watching her student like a hawk.  
  
Oh god she couldn't do this, she couldn't face it or telling her teacher, she was going to murder them and then run away from everyone, live in the middle of nowhere away from anyone and whispers behind her back.  
  
"Sakura" a yell came as well as thump on something hard, brought the rosette back to her sense.  
  
Sakura blinked a few times as she looked at her teacher, was who staring at her with concern.  
  
"What is is that you want me to disconfirm?" Tsunade asked again  
  
"That I'm pregnant" she said in the quietest voice she could manger, adverting her eyes to grounds, wondering if she was even heard.  
  
Tsunade eyes soften as she took student words in, a soft spoken Sakura was not something she was used when she spoke with tone worry. She could understand why Sakura didn't go to any of the hospital staff, the village would know in hours if it was true.  
  
The potential for the issues was high, especially given her relationship with two Uchihas and knowing what the elders were like but she was thankful that Sakura had people who would stand beside and support her.  
  
Standing from her place behind the desk, the blonde Hokage came and stood in front of the younger woman. Summoning chakra to her hands, she began to check for a fetus.  
  
Knowing what she was looking for, it didn't take long to find it. With the size of the fetus, she could give a date to how far a long Sakura was roughly.  
  
"I can't disconfirm your suspicion, your roughly two and half months, nearly the same amount of time your men been away" Tsunade told her, with small grin at the end.  
  
Sakura blushed at know what her teacher was saying and placed her hands over her stomach, letting the words sink in, she was pregnant, what was she meant to do now.  
  
"What now" she asked, still slightly shocked that it was real.  
  
"We're sort that out later, now take deep breaths and go back to the hospital, eat lunch and relax till it over, and don't exhausted yourself from over use," Tsunade told her, placing a band on her shoulder, "Your going to be fine"  
  
Sakura did as she was told and took a few deep breaths and that did seem to seem to help, as nerves settled down.  
  
"Do you want me to contact them and let them know" the blonde asked, returning to her seat  
  
"No, it might cause them to get distracted or try to finish the mission quicker, that could possibly lead to getting injured cause of it, I rather have them home in one piece" she answered, plus she rather tell them herself and to see their reaction.  
  
"Very well, their mission shouldn't take much longer to complete," she supplied to her student, before shooing her away with hand,  
  
"Thank you shishou" Sakura said, before leaving the office.  
  
She could do this, the battlefield hasn't terrified her much but this tiny life in her did, she was terrified of what could go wrong, that she was responsible for keeping the child, her child alive, that wasn't terrifying in the least.  
  
On the way back to the hospital, Sakura picked up a few things to add to her lunch.  
  
  
When her shifted at the hospital finally finished, Sakura was nearly dead on her feet, she had tried to not exhausted herself but an emergany had seen the end of that.  
  
Making it outside she enjoyed the faint breeze that cause goosebumps on her skin, but was also greeted by both her senseis(Offical and non-offical).  
  
"Not healing either of you" She said eyeing the pair up, "So what ever you did you can suffer or go in there" she told them, pointing backward to the hospital.  
  
"Can't we come see our favourite student" Kakashi said, smiling under his mask  
  
"What did you do?" She hissed at him with a slight growl, she was to tired to deal with him right now.  
  
"Nothing Sakura-chan, we just wanted to come and check on you" Obito said, trying to appease the younger woman.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at both men, still looking at them with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Why would I need to be checked up on" she asked them.  
  
"It's not often you have a private meeting with Tsunade-sama" Kakashi said, "Just checking to make sure your not dying of some deadly disease" he joked.  
  
"It's was a private meeting for a reason, nothing you need to know about, so if that all I would like my bed" she yawned, given a wave before moving passed the nosy pair.  
  
All she wanted to was curl up in the too large of bed and sleep for the next week, but she knew that food and a shower were highter up the list then sleep.  
  
The first thing Sakura did when home, was kick her shoes off and left them where they were, she didn't have to worry about one half tidying them away.  
  
Padding her away through to the kitchen, hoping there was something quick to cook or heat up.  
  
On the countertop was note to her, reading it quickly, it revealed that the Uchiha Matriarch had placed homemade food in the fridge.  
  
Mikoto was an actual god send, Sakura had decided as she open fridge and pulled one of the boxes out and went round heating up it up.  
  
After having a stomach full of food, a shower was next and enjoyed the hot water, soothing her sore muscles, before drying off and slipped under the covers, where it didn't take long for sleep to over come her.  
  
Over the next few days she woke up with rushing to the bathroom to be sick while cussing at her other halves. She knew compared to some woman she had it easy with morning sickness as well as not suffering much from food or smells so far, and hoped it stayed that way.  
  
She had been on the way to the hospital when she was summoned by teacher, to the Hokage office.  
  
Arriving at the office, she knocked on the door before entering and noticed once again that both sensei were there  
  
"Ah Sakura, your here, good" Tsunade told her student, as she came to stand in the middle of both them, "I have a mission for you" she said.  
  
"A mission? Wouldn't Shizune be better suited" Sakura asked, looking at the older woman.  
  
" I would send her but she working on something of importance in the lab, so I have to pull you, as one of Fire Lords families have been poison" she explained, "So while your dealing with that, Kakashi and Obito will be finding the who is responsible" the blonde concluded, "You leave in 3 hours, enough time to sort your work out at the hospital" she told her student.  
  
"Of course shishou, I've leave the rest to you" she told both men, as she gave a little bow and left for hospital to sort her work and patients out before heading home to pack.  
  
Sakura arrived at the gate first, though that wasn't surprising, She was always early and it gave her time to relax a little before herself and both men left the village.  
  
When both men arrived, they had their serious mission faces on, did Tsunade tell them something else after she left, it wasn't often that they wore those looks at the beginning of a mission.  
  
"Ready" Kakashi asked, looking her over.  
  
"Hai, the quicker we're get there, the quicker I can determine what poison was used and how quick acting it is" she said, as they made their way out of the gates, with a quick wave to the guards.  
  
"If all goes as planned, we should be there some point during the evening" Kakashi told her.

  
\---------------

  
It was another week before Shisui and Itachi returned to the village again. They head straight to the Hokage to give in their report.  
  
When they arrived, they could feel that something had happen while they were away, by the look Tsunade gave them both.  
  
After giving the mission report as well as a quickly verbal run down, she stop them from leaving the office.  
  
The feeling of dread settled in both their stomach, as they shared a quick glance at each before looking back at the blonde leader.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you, Sakura want to tell you both herself but given the circumstances, I think it's best if you know before going to see her" Tsunade said, resting her chin on her hands.  
  
"On their way back from their mission, they encountered two missing nins from Rock. Kakashi and Obito fought them, but one was able to get passed them and attacked Sakura" she began to explain, watching as both Unchias tensed, "while fighting she was keeping her distance from him, but unfortunately he was able to get close and went to stab in her stomach, but she blocked with her arm and sustained substanceal injuries to it, but after she collapsed after from using to much chakra" Tsunade finished, watching as emotions flicked across both their face.  
  
"Why was she evading attacks" Itachi was the first speak, "She never normally does it on the way back from a mission as she has no one to protect" he inquired.  
  
"That is where you are wrong" Tsunade said with a knowing look.  
  
Two get of black eyes stared back at her, with different theories were going through both their head.  
  
"How so, we met them briefly as they were heading back and they didn't have anyone with them" Shisui questioned.  
  
"Not that you could see any way, Sakura was protecting probably the most the important thing she has" she explained to them, enjoying the confused looks on some of her most skilled shonobi.  
  
It took a few moment before it finally clicked in both their mind.  
  
"Wait, What.. she..Sakura Pregnant" Shisui stutted out.  
  
"Yes, that why I'm telling you, so you can have the details, as she going to need 2 weeks to recovers at least, for her arms to properly heal and for her chakra to recover, but she'll need to be watched due to the child, to make sure she doesn't put anymore strain on her body" she concluded, looking at them both.  
  
Neither of the men really knew what to say to the information that they had been supplied with but they were both itching to leave so that they could get to Sakura quicker.  
  
"You both have the next 3 weeks off, barring emergencies, from missions to recover and sort what ever needs to be sorted," Tsunade told them both, "Well go" she shooed them away from the office.  
  
With that dismissal, both Uchiha proofed out to the Hokage office and was quick to reappears in the hospital and soon made their where to Sakura room, following her chakra signature.  
  
Opening the door to the room, they were greeted to a sleeping Sakura and two very unhappy men, Obito more than Kakashi but they both knew that Obito has always been overprotective of Sakura.  
  
"This is your fault" the one eye Uchiha blamed them, as they both set foot in the room.  
  
"Don't go blaming us, we had no idea she was pregnant" Shisui hissed back offended  
  
"Maybe if you actually took precautions, this wouldn't of happen or maybe if didnt go after someone 5-8 years younger than you" Obito barked back at him.  
  
"We do take precautions, but nothing is fool proof or did you forget that old man" Shisui argued back, "She an adult and can chose who she wants to date. Your not her parent, only unofficial sensei and even if you were a parent you still get no say on who she dates," he hissed back at his elder.  
  
Obito gave growl as he glared at the younger man as he walked up to Shisui.  
  
"I might not be her parent, but I have been her guardian since she was 13 when parents died, encase you forgot. While you were both off training Sasuke, I was dealing with broken hearted young girl, who had idea what to do, so as far as I am concerned I am one of her parents" Obito snapped at him  
  
Before Shisui could say anything back, Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder as Kakashi did the same with Obito.  
  
"Leave this for later and on the training ground, not in a hospital" Kakashi told them both.  
  
A groan caught all their attention, as they turned to look at the bed, where the rosette hair woman laid.  
  
"We're leave the three of you alone, you have alot to talk about and we're deal with the issue later" Kakashi said, steering Obito out of the room.  
  
Once both older men left, both Itachi and Shisui moved to each side of the bed, both taking a hand each.  
  
"Come on Kura, time go wake up sleeping beauty" Shisui said, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
"Wake up for us Sakura" Itachi whispering in to her ear, leaning over the bed.  
  
It took another few minutes but Sakura slowly began to wake up, blinking as the light hits her eyes.  
  
"Shi, Ita" she called quiet, as her eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
"We're here," Shisui said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand, "We heard some important news from Tsunade-sama" he added on him.  
  
Sakura looked at him and then at Itachi, before closing her eyes, so she didn't have to look at either of them and the possible looks they were giving her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us, when we intercepted each other" Itachi asked her softly.  
  
"I didn't know how" she spoke quietly, "I didn't want Kaka and Obi to know just yet either" she said, opening her eyes looking at them both, saw the expression they both wore, then groan.  
  
"They know don't they" she asked, trying to take hands from them, to bury her face in them, but neither man let go.  
  
"Obito is not happy, but that with us" Shisui said sheepishly.  
  
"We will be fine, Hokage-sama has given us 3 weeks off, to sort out as much as possible" Itachi told her, given a small smile.  
  
"So your got us for 3 weeks and we can pamper you as you recover" Shisui grinned at her.  
  
She smiled at them and brough both their hands to her chest, just over her heart. They were both her heart and soul, she has no idea what she would do without them.  
  
"Thank you both"  



End file.
